1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic electroluminescence (hereinafter, referred to as EL) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic EL device receives attention as a light emitting device. The organic EL device is a self-emissive device in which an organic layer including a light emitting layer, disposed between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode, emits light when holes and electrons, generated when voltages are supplied to the anode and cathode electrodes, are combined.
In the organic EL element, a technique is proposed which makes a characteristic of each of R, G and B pixels become uniform when an image is displayed using pixels emitting red (R), green (G) and blue (B), e.g., in which a thickness of an organic layer of a red pixel increases, thus increasing the fabrication cost and the driving voltage.